A Far Galaxy
by StarWarsgirl
Summary: About a 13-year-old girl, child of Han and Leia. Rated PG for violence later on. Is a chapter story, but I will not upload a chapter unless some people R&R!!! Chapter 5 up!! Sorry it took so long! (Holidays)
1. The Stranger

Author's name: Meghan Fitzmartin  
  
Author's e-mail: meghan.fitmartin@celebration.fl.us  
  
Time: After ROTJ, but before the books.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and it's characters, BUT I do own Mari Solo. DON'T EVEN THINK OF USING HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSON!  
  
Author's note: My second fanfic..go easy!  
  
Summery: 13-year-old Mari Solo thought her life could never get any better than now, but when a dark secret of the past comes to haunt her and her family, her life takes a different course.  
  
1 *A Far Galaxy*  
  
"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Mari Solo said one morning, walking in from school.  
  
"Hi Angel!" Han Solo, Mari's father, said, walking in from the back room and giving Mari a big hug. By this time, Captain Solo had married Leia Organa, the last princess of old Alderaan.  
  
"Hi," Leia said, getting up from her work momentarily to give her only daughter a hug. After it, Leia sat back down and continued working.  
  
Mari stared at her mother, trying to hide a smile. She looked at her dad and said, "How long has she been like this?" in the most serious voice she could muster.  
  
"Oh, for about three hours." Han said, after studying his wife carefully.  
  
Leia turned around in her chair. "You two know very well I have an important meeting next week and I have to get these papers ready!" she said, exasperatedly. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I`ll get it!" Mari shouted cheerfully, giving her mother a small hug of understanding, since Mari gets like that on essays.  
  
"Mari, if it's Threepio with more work for your mother, shut him off or close the door in his face!" Han called from the other room.  
  
"And if it's Chewie with a message about the Falcon for your father, close the door in HIS face!" Lei called from her work.  
  
Mari laughed, thinking of how her father and mother could be so different at times. She walked up to the door and opened it. There, before her, stood a man who looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. His cloak was old and his hat was pulled over his face.  
  
"This 'th Solo place?" the stranger said, drunkenly.  
  
"Um, yes, it is." Mari said, suddenly becoming scared of the stranger.  
  
Just then, her father walked over to her. "Who is it Angel?" he asked.  
  
Mari looked up at her father, but she didn't respond. Han looked at the man, and then a huge frown came upon his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Han asked, talking like he knew the man.  
  
At that moment, the strange started to fall, right towards Han and Mari!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Well, that's the first chapter of my story, what do you think? Don't forget to Read and Review!  
  
Meghan 


	2. Uncle Luke comes to help

Author's note: Here it is! The next chapter of Mari and her family! Yes, this is an AU fic, sorry I didn't say that in the last chapter! Now, read on and don't forget to review!  
  
"Mari move!" Han commanded to his daughter as the stranger fell towards them.  
  
Mari, too shocked to speak, darted out of the way quickly, while her father stretched out his hands to catch the man.  
  
"Leia! Get in here!" Han called to his wife, once he caught the stranger.  
  
"What?" Leia said, still a little on the edge. But when she took a good look at the stranger, she became pale. "I-is that him?" she said, nervously.  
  
"Who? Who is he?" Mari asked anyone that would answer, finally able to catch her breathe and speak.  
  
"No one, Angel." Replied her father, in a harsh tone. "Go call your Uncle Luke on his com link and tell him to come here. Leia, you help me get him to the couch."  
  
"Yes, daddy." Mari replied quietly, genuinely puzzled. She walked out of the room to call her uncle. "Uncle Luke?" she said quietly into the com link.  
  
"Yes?" the staticy voice of her uncle answered.  
  
"Uncle, this is Mari. Um, dad said he wanted you to come here."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"Um, no Uncle. But see, I think it had to do with this strange man.." Mari was interrupted by a sharp breath from the other side of the com link.  
  
"I'll be right there." Luke told Mari then turned his com link off.  
  
*~*  
  
A few moments later, there was another knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Mari called out needlessly, since her parents were talking quietly over in a corner.  
  
"Hi Uncle Luke." Mari said, opening the door for him.  
  
"Hey Kido." Luke said, with a forced smile. "Were are your parents?"  
  
"They're in the living room." Mari said, looking at the floor. She quickly looked back at her uncle. "What's going on Uncle!" Mari cried, her face near tears. Her parents never kept anything from her, or so she thought.  
  
"I can't tell you, Kido." Luke said, quietly.  
  
Mari nodded in understanding, though that was exactly what she didn't feel. Understanding.  
  
Luke smiled a little, encouragingly. He walked into the family room and immediately went over to Han and Leia.  
  
Mari, desperate to know what was going on, made sure the adults weren't looking and crept over to the family room entrance. She leaned against the wall to hear what they were saying.  
  
And so ends part two. What do you think? Should I continue? REVIEW!!! 


	3. Mind Reading

"Is it him?" Luke said, in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Han nodded solemnly. "Yeah.. I thought he was dead."  
  
Luke nodded. "Me too. I take it you haven't told Mari."  
  
Leia looked at her husband, then to her brother. "We were going to. I guess we never got around to it. Now, I don't know how we can. It would have been a lot easier if he was still dead." Leia sighed, hopelessly.  
  
~*~  
  
Mari leaned harder against the wall, trying to hear everything, though a million questions spun through her head it was hard to think, let alone listen. Who was this stranger? What was he doing here? Why did he make mom and dad so nervous? Mari sighed in frustration, knowing she was never going to get the answers to her question unless, by some wonder, her parents and Uncle Luke would tell her, and no chance of that!  
  
Mari sighed once more and tried to listen, thinking sometime they were going to answer her questions. Then, something weird happened.  
  
A strange voice said something, but it seamed so far away, like it was in her head almost, behind her cluttered thoughts.  
  
::What! I must be imagining things.::  
  
::No, you are not::  
  
::Ahhh! Who is this? What do you want? What are you doing? How are you in my brain?::  
  
::Haven't you ever heard of the Jedi mind reading?::  
  
::Jedi! Uncle Luke?::  
  
::I'm not your Uncle Luke! I am...::  
  
"Mari!" called Leia.  
  
Mari sighed. "Yes mom?"  
  
"Come here, hon. I need to talk to you." There was pain in her mom's voice.  
  
"OK." Mari said, temporarily forgetting about the little mind voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Luke's back straightened. He heard something. He turned around to make sure the man was still on the couch. He was. Luke smiled nervously. ::Just a little jumpy:: he told himself.  
  
::I wouldn't be so sure about that:: a voice said.  
  
Luke let out a small gasp. ::What are you doing here? We thought you were still dead!::  
  
The voice laughed a little ::My plan exactly. How's your sister?::  
  
::You know very well how Leia is. You are lying on her couch!::  
  
::Yes? So it seems.::  
  
::Look, I don't have to listen to you and your twisted ways.::  
  
::No? Maybe, then, the girl should..::  
  
::You talk to her and.::  
  
::And what? I already have. She might be a valuable member of the Dark Side::  
  
::Never! Maybe you betrayed my family, but you will never change our values!::  
  
"Luke? Kid, I think you may have to help me and Leia explain a couple of things.." Han Solo's voice cut into Luke's train of thoughts.  
  
Luke looked at Han, a small smile came on his face. "Sure." He walked over with Han to where Leia and Mari were sitting and he too sat down.  
  
~*~  
  
Leia looked into her daughter's face. Oh, why! Why does this have to happen to my family? She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Han's encouraging face, and saw Luke nodding of encouragement on a small chair. Leia smiled in spite of herself. Encouragement. That's what families are all about. Leia looked back at Mari's face and took her hand.  
  
"Mari, there is something I have to tell you..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Well, here I have to give a little thank you to Dana, for helping me put down some thoughts for this mysterious character. What do you think so far? Don't forget to review!! 


	4. The Plot Thickens

"Mari, honey, um." Leia looked up at her brother and husband. "I don't know how to put this."  
  
"Just tell me the truth mom." Mari said, quietly, wanting to know what was going on, but almost afraid of the answer.  
  
Luke nodded, encouragingly, and Han gave her one of his lop-sided smiles. Leia sighed and looked at Mari.  
  
"Mari, the man on the couch was, well, say an old friend of mine. I knew him while being educated and we became friends. When I graduated, we lost touch for a couple of years. What I later learned was that he went to join the Emperor, and worked for him. He trained to become a Jedi and learned the ways of the dark side. And in the process of his learning, he saw me, in a vision, and I was with the Rebels. He was so angry, that he vowed to come and kill me. At that time, his anger was so great, that the slightest wrong thing angered him, and he would have a rage. Mari, I told you when I was captured by the Empire, right? Well, anyway, when they were trying to get information from me about the Rebellion, he was there, watching and torturing me, both my body and my mind. When I escaped, with the help of your father, uncle, and Obi-wan, he was much more angry. And when he learned that the Rebellion had killed the Emperor, he swore that my family, friends, and I would never get away with it. He tried to carry out his threat many times, but, miraculously, each time we managed to escape. And when he learned that I had a baby, I think he moved his curse to you. That's why we've moved so much. Anyway, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten to you yet, but thanks to your uncle and dad, you have remained safe. And when he was on the floor, I was frightened. I can no longer trust him and I thought he was going to leap up and grab you or something. I'm sorry I haven't told you, but I've been so afraid. Do you understand, Mari?" Leia finished, looking at her daughter, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Mari sat back in her chair, dumbfounded at what her mother had just told her. She knew that being the daughter of a princess would lead to certain disadvantages, but not like this! She nodded to her mother, slightly, and then looked at her father.  
  
"I'm going to my room, now, ok?" Mari said, needing time to think this over.  
  
Leia nodded and Uncle Luke smiled, understanding.  
  
Mari walked out of the living room, paying no attention to the hump on the couch. She walked briskly to her room, were she sat on her bed and stared at her hands. How could her family do this to her? She did want to know the truth, but why had they waited till she was 13 to tell her? Mari sighed angrily and jumped off her bed. She paced the floor, mulling over her thoughts. Why?  
  
~*~  
  
Han Solo gave his wife a smile and said, "I'm going to talk to her."  
  
"Well, I hope you'll do better than me!" Leia sighed in  
  
"Leia! You did a great job talking to her! You.."  
  
Han smiled. Let the brother council the sister. Oh, well. I got to talk to Mari.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mari? Angel, can I talk to you?" Han asked, knocking on her door.  
  
"Yeah!" Mari called from inside, not bothering to open the door for him. No matter. He'll do it anyway.  
  
"Mari, Angel, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little mad of not knowing the truth."  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry about that." Han cracked a smile at his daughter.  
  
"Dad! This isn't the time to make jokes! I could have been killed by, what's his name?"  
  
"Greg Trespa."  
  
"Well, whatever. I don't like being lied to or being treated like a child, making everyone think I have to be "protected"!"  
  
"Mari! Look, we just wanted to protect you! That's what parents do!" Han started to get a little annoyed with his daughter.  
  
"Dad, I'm sure you meant well, but I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Well, once you act like one.." Han was interrupted by a knock on  
  
"Han! Han! He's gone! He's gone!" cried a hysteric Leia.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Who's gone?"  
  
"Greg Trespa!"  
  
****************************************************** *******************************  
  
Well? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!! And don't quit reading, 'cuz things have only deepened! Muhahahahaha! 


	5. Preparing to Leave

"What!?" Han yells.  
  
Mari looks at her mom and dad, worried. She slips out unnoticed as her mom and dad start fighting. (But not much)  
  
Mari walks to the front door, glancing around to make sure no one is watching. She is just about to open the door when a hand grabs her wrist. She screams.  
  
"Mari, Mari, it's only me!" Luke said, grasping her wrist, a pale look on his face.  
  
Mari looked at her uncle and jumps into his arms, though she is a bit to old for that. She starts to cry. "Uncle Luke! Why did my parents keep this a secret from me? I know they should have when I was a little child, but I am not little now! Oh, Uncle!" she cries, burying her face into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, Mari, it'll be ok." Luke said, comfortingly, though it didn't sound very comforting.  
  
Mari stepped back and gave her uncle a hard look. "Please, stop lying to me. I'm very well in the force, as I've heard my mom and you talk a lot about it. And I know that you too are not sure. I want to find him, and why he is so bad." Mari said. She is sounding exactly like her mother.  
  
Luke sighs. "I could never refuse that voice." Luke said, smiling faintly.  
  
Mari gave him a look.  
  
"Sorry! You act like your mom, too! Ok, I will stop lying. Not that I was doing much of it in the first place…"  
  
"UNCLE LUKE!" Mari practically screamed.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. OK, what did your mom leave out? Oh, right… well, you see, this Greg was not too bright, he considered Vader and Palpatine his master. As your mother said, he wasn't too happy when he learned that a Skywalker had killed his masters…"  
  
"Masters?" Mari interrupted. "But I thought Vader killed Palpatine and then he died."  
  
"That's true…that was what happened. But Greg heard otherwise. So, he took it upon himself to hunt the Skywalker family down…and he knew that Leia was apart of the Skywalkers…. so, instead of hunting me down, he just decided that Leia was the one who killed him, so…"  
  
"…So he hunt my mom down… kinda like Mara Jade, huh?" Mari said, teasing her uncle about. Straightening her face again, she said, "But why would he do that?"  
  
Luke sighed. "As I said, he was not too bright."  
  
Mari nods. "Well, bright or not, I'm going after him."  
  
"What!? You will do no such thing!" Leia said, coming into the room, Han right behind her.  
  
"Mom! Please, let me! You have said many times that I am like a Jedi! I can do this! I can feel the Force! I need to do this! It's my destiny, as I see it!" Mari argued.  
  
Leia turned desperately to her brother.  
  
Luke, who had closed his eyes, looked slowly at Leia. "She's right, Leia."  
  
"You're no help." Leia said. She turned to her husband.  
  
"Leia, trust that brother of yours and that daughter of ours. They know more about the Force, than I do. But, I just want you to think about something. Go past your 'MOM' front and search your feelings. Isn't that what 'Old Fossil' said?" Han said, smiling comfortingly at her.  
  
Leia sighed, outnumbered. "Fine, it seems as if it is in your favor, Hun. But, for safety reasons, PLEASE take someone with you!"  
  
Mari smiled and hugged her mom. "I promise I'll be careful! But, I don't know who to take…"  
  
A beeping from the front door interrupted her.  
  
"Oh, be quiet R2! You don't want anyone to hear us!" A robotic voice said quietly.  
  
"R2D2" Leia said, turning to the door.  
  
"And C3PO" Luke said, a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh! Master Luke sir! And Princess Leia and General Solo! And Miss Mari!" 3PO said, embarrassed.  
  
R2 beeped.  
  
"Oh, hush R2! Let me do the talking!" 3PO said to his little droid friend. "You see, sir, R2D2 and I where coming in to talk to the Solos, when we heard shouting! It wasn't my fault, really, but R2 insisted on listening! Please don't deactivate me!"  
  
R2D2 beeped, sounding annoyed.  
  
"It's alright, Threepio. Infact, I think I found the perfect solution to Mari's problem…"  
  
The four humans turned to look at the droids, who where shifting uncomfortably under their eyes.  
  
Mari nods, a smile creeping on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Greg Trespa walks cautiously up to the figure in black. "I have found them, my master." He says, bowing.  
  
"Good…very good." The figure hisses. The figure stares out the near-by window. "Well, Skywalkers, fate has finally reached you."  
  
And with that, the figure laughs evilly into the vast space. 


End file.
